La elegida
by PukitChan
Summary: Desde el primer momento en que la vio, Harry supo que ella sería la única, la elegida. Ni Cho, ni Ginny. Ella era su verdadero amor./Este fic participa en el reto "I love Crack" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**¿Harry Potter? Nop, no es mío, desafortunadamente. Es de la señora Rowling, pero si alguien decide comprar los derechos y regalármelos, bueno, adelante, seré muy feliz. **

_Este fic participa en el reto "I love Crack" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Notitas de la historia: **Romance. Humor. Parodia. Y larga vida a la mejor OTP jamás creada. ¡LARGA VIDA, HE DICHO!

* * *

**La elegida**

Por:

PukitChan

Para Harry sólo existía una, nadie más. El resto del mundo se limitaba a presentar su presencia ante él, pero _ella, _ella era especial. Y sabia bien que había sido el destino el que lo había unido desde que él era sólo un niño. Merlín, no podía dejarla simplemente en paz. Si moralmente aquello fuera permitido, jamás se separaría de su lado. ¡Es que…! Cielos, sólo hacia falta tenerla entre sus manos para sentir su suave tacto, el aroma, aquella contextura tan única.

Sus dedos juguetearon sólo un instante contra ella; no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro cuando sintió cómo la yema de sus dedos la recorrían con unos movimientos que sólo podían ser fruto de la candente pasión que sentía él hacia ella. Y ahora lo sabía: jamás podría apartarse de su lado. ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella había estado con él cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Sí, sólo ella había visto a Harry llorar sumido en su más profunda soledad. También lo había acompañado en el Quidditch. Cada mañana al despertar, ella acariciaba sus cabellos desordenados e inclusive se atrevía a hacer con ellos lo que nadie más haría: los despeinaba aún más. También había estado en los arranques de furia de Harry y sobrevivió a ellos; podría decirse que no se asustaba de él, porque en el fondo sabía que era única e irremplazable. Por eso estaba a su lado después de tanto; por eso no podía dejarla a un lado, sin importar que el tiempo también hubiera hecho lo suyo en ella.

A veces Harry se despertaba y se daba cuenta de que ya no era la misma. Por supuesto, él tampoco lo era y aquello no podía importarle menos. También la guerra había hecho destrozos en ella. ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Y Harry aumentaba su sonrisa porque comprobaba que todas esas heridas no habían hecho otra cosa más que unirlos más. Sí, probablemente moriría y sería enterrado junto con ella. Y, oh, demonios, ése sí sería una esplendorosa forma de morir. A su lado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tal vez, una eternidad con ella…

Sí, lo sabía, no era necesario que nadie le dijera que estaba siendo cursi. ¡Pero lo valía! Mira que no cualquiera soportaría ser la eterna compañera de Potter. En las buenas y en las malas. En las noches con sus lunas. Bajo el sol y la lluvia. En más de cuatro de películas distintas. _Sí. __**Sí**__._

Harry ahora lo sabía._ Había sido amor a primera vista. _

Porque Potter aún recordaba el momento exacto en el que estuvo entre sus manos. Olía bien, era delicada. Calzaba como nadie en su cuerpo y ella lo tocaba y se aferraba a él con fuerza, como gritando que la protegiera. Y Harry, como el buen samaritano que era, no pudo dejar de sujetarla y prometerle que la cuidaría y que estaría a su lado desde ese momento. Como ahora, como siempre.

Estaban destinados el uno al otro y nadie podía negarle lo contrario. Ni Hermione con sus recomendaciones de mamá gallina diciéndole que lo mejor era que permanecieran separados durante un tiempo; ni Ron con sus miradas de incredulidad y la boca abierta, gritándole que aquello era peor que el Drarry. Harry estaba convencido de aquello no era más que una desagradable envidia, porque para su sorpresa, Draco fue el único que lo había entendido. A él y a ella.

Harry también recordaba esa vez cuando por primera vez había cambiado la opinión que tenía hacia Malfoy. Todo empezó cuando Potter había tomado a ella para huir juntos con dirección a la Torre de Astronomía, lejos de los prejuicios de sus compañeros que le insistían que al menos se alejara de ella para ir al baño. Y aquella loca escapada habría sido perfecta de no haber sido porque, al abrir la puerta, había encontrado a otros: _A_ e_llos. Malfoy. _

El rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de su propia obsesión. Cuando Harry llegó, el slytherin había volteado dispuesto a atacar a quien se interpusiera entre ellos. Pero esa noche Harry no quería pelear porque sólo quería estar con ella. Y las miradas de ambos viajaron a la acompañante del otro. Entonces hubo reconocimiento. Y esa noche, Draco se había puesto de pie y tomado a su acompañante para irse, no sin antes avisarle a Potter que tuviera cuidado, que aunque era un refugio adecuado para personas como ellos, lo mejor era no arriesgarse. Harry lo agradeció. Y aunque nunca dejaron de odiarse, ahora sabía que no era el único obsesionado con su otra mitad; Draco también lo estaba. No obstante, el gryffindor tenía que admitir que tenían gustos muy distintos: mientras que a Draco le gustaban verdes, jugosas y redondas, él prefería las ajustadas, azules y calientes.

_Como ella. _

Claro que desde entonces ya habían pasado muchos años. Pero siempre, y ahora estaba seguro, siempre estarían juntos. Casi podía maldecir a todos aquellos que no se daban por enterados de su relación. ¿Acaso no era obvio? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?_ (…__**always**__). _

Pero no importaba. Al menos, a ella no le importaba. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba satisfecho con ello. ¿Por qué no mostrar sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué esconderlos? ¿Por qué los fickers no se habían dado cuenta de la verdad cuando cada cinco minutos lo emparejaban con todo bicho y ser curioso que existiera en los libros? ¿Por qué no con ella?

Se los demostraría. Demostraría que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, como siempre debió haber sido. Como estaba estipulado. Como solo los más raros lo habían visto. Porque el amor entre ellos era así: raro, apasionante, escondido, misterioso… y caliente. Harry no podía recordar alguna de sus pajas sin ella presente. Es más, no podía recordar cuántas de sus pajas estaban dedicadas a ella. A su color. A su sabor ―porque sí, la había mordisqueado―. A su existencia.

Miró a su alrededor. Maldita sea, tantas reflexiones ya lo habían calentado. Y Harry se relamió los labios cuando descubrió que ella se movía al ritmo de sus movimientos, como si quisiera animarlo a completar la bazofia que se le cruzaba por la mente. Tal vez… si la tocaba…

_Sí, sí, sí. ¡Oh, sí!_

Jadeó. Y ella se adhirió más a él, producto de la humedad que comenzaba a empapar a ambos. Y Harry miró hacia abajo, a su pecho. Y ahí estaba ella, a su lado, al igual que siempre.

_Su camiseta. _

Su camiseta de un color azul desteñido. Vieja. Con agujeros. Maltratada. Su amiga y amante desde la tercera película. Objeto de muchas circunstancias de la vida. Pero suya. Suya.

―Oh, cariño ―jadeó Harry, desesperado, sin dejar de tocarla. El cuello. Las mangas. La tela. La prenda. _Su prenda._ ―Te amo, te amo tanto.

Enloquecido, Harry levantó la prenda para darle unos pequeños besitos que le arrancaron suspiros de placer y le dibujaron una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Era tan feliz. Si él era elegido, ella era elegida. Ellos eran tan felices. Era su amante, la única, la verdadera.

Su camiseta. Estarían juntos aunque el mundo se opusiera. Aunque pensaran que era raro porque Harry la amaba y ella él. Porque había magia.

Porque ellos serían la Harryseta por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Nah, nah, nah. Ni Dramiones, ni Drarrys, ni Harmiones, ni nada de eso. ¡LA HARRYSETA ES LA OTP PERDIDA! ¡He dicho!

Y si alguien se ha perdido en este escrito xD, hablamos de la camiseta azul que sale en las películas desde el Prisionero de Azkaban y nunca más volvió a separarse de Harry. Amor verdadero, les digo xDD.

Muchas gracias por leer y estamos a un review de distancia si ustedes también creen en el poder del amor de la Harryseta. ;)


End file.
